Seeing You Again
by kimchi121
Summary: Sequel to My Cornflower. Daniel is alone and not quite looking for love. A young Henry is out to help his papa find a new mommy and fate just might help Henry out on his mission. They'll face challenges along the way, but will it end in happiness or heartbreak? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Henry was now 6 years old, that's when he popped the question to his dad.

"Daddy..." he looked down, blushing at what he was about to say next. Daniel looked down at the boy, concerned at what had made his little boy look like that. "Daddy! When are you going to find a new mommy!?" that question made Daniel choke on his own spit.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I miss mommy, I know she's gone in a better place but I want a new mommy. Daddy looks lonely too." he replied. He picked up the little 6 year old and sat him down on his lap.

"Son..it's hard for me to find a new mommy. The first thing I need to do is love that person."

"But...you love me, right?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Daniel almost choked on his own spit again.

"No Henry, not like that...it's a kind of love that...a mommy and daddy can only have."

"Oh," he said nodding in understanding.

"Now, go play with your little stuffed bunny. Okay?" he nodded and went off to play with the little blue bunny. She had made it for him, and he doesn't like to be without it.

What Henry said left Daniel to think about getting back in the endless sea of potential moms...or dads? Daniel didn't know. He wanted to be happy but he especially wanted Henry to be happy. Little did he know that Henry was thinking the same thing but for his dad.

"Bucky, I want daddy to find a new mommy. Someone like mommy but...different. Do you think he'll find somebody to love?" he asked the little stuffed animal. He then nudged the little bunny's head in a fashion that made it look like it nodded in agreement. He smiled and hugged the bunny, for some reason it smelled like her. No matter how many times his father had washed it, it always smelled like her. It smelled sweet like vanilla and strawberries. It made Henry feel warm inside every time he hugged it. It made him feel like she wasn't far away but right there with him keeping him safe and warm.

'I'll definitely help daddy find a new mommy. Yup, that's my job! To find myself a mommy and make daddy happy again!' he thought to himself. Operation find daddy a new mommy was a go. Henry couldn't help but grin to himself as he thought of finally having a mommy.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. Review and tell me if I should continue. Or not...if you don't like the pairing I have planned then that sucks...it's really easy tofigure out too...in my opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry was just a little thing. He was going to be a first grader soon. He was really nervous.

"Hey kiddo! Don't be scared! I bet your new teacher will be awesome."

"Dad...I don't think that I'll like this new teacher..very much." He grumbled clenching his little fists. His bunny secured safely in his backpack.

"Don't worry son. Dante will be in the same class as you along with Ramos. Antonio and Lovina's kid. Not to mention Mandy, Arthur and Amelia's daughter. Francis and Alice's will be there too. I'm sure that Nicolette would love to see you again. Now who am I forgetting...oh yeah! Alfred and Maddie's kid. Andrew. See all of your friends will be there." he reassured him.

"Really? I'm going to be okay with this. Will it be awesome enough for all of my friends and me to handle?"

"I hope so son."

"Well I have to go. Love you kiddo." and he pecked Henry's forehead.

"Love you too! Bye dad!" he then scurried off seeing Dante's head of mahogany hair, his blue eyes flashing at his best friend. Ramos was next to him his brown hair and green eyes looking at him with a frown. But you could tell from the gleam in his eyes that he was just playing around.

"Hey guys where are the others?"

Henry asked.

"Well how are we supposed to know?" Ramos replied. Henry shrugged in response as he saw two heads of golden hair. One a little darker than the others. Henry looked to see Mandy and Andrew come. The girl having acid green eyes like her father. Andrew though had deep blue colored eyes with hints of violet.

"Hey!" Andrew called out. The ran up to them and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah nice to see you again." Mandy mumbled. "Now who are we missing?"

"Nicolette..." Henry trailed off. He saw Nicolette, walking towards them. Her little blue dress made her look adorable. Her hair was kept up in nice little pony tail with a pale blue bow. She looked at him with her blue eyes, smiling at him ever so slightly. But that still made him blush a little.

"Well looks like the gangs all here." Andrew said. They all nodded and headed into class. The teacher looked nice. She had short strawberry blonde hair and she was smiling. Her canines were considerably sharper though. Like a vampire's. Her eyes were an interesting shade of brown, looking a tad bit more red in the right light.

"Hello, class my name is Ms. Camelia Costache. But you may call me Ms. Cam." she smiled. But something about her seemed a little off.

"Um...Ms. Cam?" Henry asked raising his hand.

"Yes? What is it Henry?"

"Are you married?" she just shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..."

"Alright then. Class I want you to write your name on the little stickers in front of you and put them in the little slot above the cubbies that you get to choose. The other kids scribbled their names onto the little piece of paper and set off to find their cubby. The group of friends set off as well. The cubbies went in this order. Andrew, Nicolette, Henry, Dante, Ramos and Mandy. The tables were set up in a similar manner. 4 round tables holding up to 6 kids each was a full class of 24 that Camelia had to teach.

The day went smoothly, as it was filled with arts and crafts, snacks, learning to multiply by 2's and 3's an naps. Or in Dante and Ramos' cases, siestas. Thought the day Henry had one thought in his head. Would Camelia make a good mommy? He didn't know and so he went about his day. Class ended at 2:30 and Ludwig and Felicia were there to pick up Dante as well as Henry and Ramos. Daniel couldn't pick up Henry because of an emergency at work, which he was used to by now. And Ramos was like a brother to Dante and not just a cousin.

It was late and they had homemade hamburgers for dinner. Daniel still wasn't there to pick him up. Henry waited until all three of them had fallen asleep. Henry was over there so often that they had a cot ready for him, when they had to look after him.

It was just after midnight when there was a light nock on the door. Ludwig was up watching a futbol game and opened the door, to find a very tired looking Daniel behind it.

"Oh mein gott. You look horrible brother. What happened?"

"Open heart surgery is a pain. I mean one false move and the patient would die." he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Do you think I could take Henry home now?" Ludwig nodded, but was a little weary due to Daniel's tired state. Carrying a softly sleeping little first grader with him, he handed him gently over to Daniel who had a nice cup of expresso thanks to Felicia. More awake he gently held his little boy and thanked the two for looking after him.

"Hope you two have a good night." he called out when Henry was secured in his car seat. The two happily waved at him from the door. Daniel then drove home. Once arriving he tucked the little boy back into bed. Pecking him on the forehead he too prepared to get ready for bed, going through the motions. He then passed out on his bed having a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is short. I tried, also _Chocoholic with a pen_ you do get a cookie, you are correct. It is Romania. I know that Fem!Romania doesn't really have a female name so I chose Camelia Costache. Cause I like how it sounds. Anyways I hope all of you like this chapter even if it is short. R&R :3

* * *

I felt a lump on my chest, pounding on it too. I groggily got up from bed and looked to see Henry staring back at me, with those beautiful eyes of his.

"Daddy wake up! I'm going to be late for school!"

"You're right!" I got ready in record time and was off to take Henry to school. Driving up to the elementary school I saw her. She was wearing black overalls and a white shirt. Her strawberry blonde hair was short and let loose. She looked pretty that's for sure.

"Dad...Daddy? Hello~?" Henry said from in his car seat.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" I nodded. I got out of the car to take him out of his seat. When out of the car he looked at me. I must have been staring at her because Henry asked me something.

"Daddy? Do you like...Ms. Cam?" he raised an eye brow at me.

"Who? That lady over there?" I said pointing at the strawberry blonde.

"Yeah! That's my teacher!" he smiled at me.

"Oh...okay. Well school is going to start soon so you better get going kiddo." I told him. He smiled again, and ran towards the school. I watched his little legs run off. Then she turned and looked at me. She smiled and waved. At me. Did she wink? Oh my god she did. I couldn't help but blush. She was rather cute. I slowly got into the car and drove off to work. I must of had a goofy look on my face as Willis raised a brow at me.

"Well, look at you. I wonder what or who. Is yanking on your heart strings."

"Seriously? Man...nobody." he just looked at me.

"Come on. Really what's up?"

"Fine..Henry's...Henry's teacher that's what." I replied.

"Well bow, chika, wow, wow," he teased.

"Aww shut up."

"Hey that's fine. What's her name?" he asked.

"Henry told me it was Ms. Cam."

"Ooh she single." he nudged my shoulder.

"Please..stop we have work to do."

"Geez I'm sorry."

"No seriously...Open heart surgery isn't the time to talk about this." so we got back to work. The open heart surgery was a success, thank god. And the questions just kept coming.

* * *

My dad is in love with the teacher. Hehehe operation get my dad a new wife is a go. So I talked to the others about it during recess.

"Well I think it's a good idea!" Dante exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ramos replied.

"So you guys know what to do?

"Yeah!" Andrew explained.

"Okay...I'm really sorry about this Andrew..." I then punched him in the face as hard as I could. He stumbled a little and yet he still smiled when his nose was bleeding. He then winked at me and started wailing. Dante and Ramos both rushing towards the teacher. She then came to their side as quickly as possible.

"H-he punched me...in the nose" Andrew sniffed. He was really good at tricking her.

"Henry why would you do something like that?" she asked. I just looked down. "Cause he teased me for not having a mommy.." I was sad really. Not because Andrew teased me. He didn't. I just really wanted a mom badly. She seemed nice.

Kids...seriously. I don't know why I became a teacher. So I looked at Henry. His face was down and I motioned for Dante and Ramos to take Andrew to the nurse. Boy was his nose bleeding. I crouched down to his level and told him that I'd have to speak with his father. That fine man I saw in the parking lot this morning. He'd be easy. I couldn't wait to see him. He was a doctor too wasn't he? He must be pretty rich then. I told him that he would have to stay behind once school was over. Was it just me or did he smile? I must be losing my mind. But his father must be dying to get back into the game. I smirked to myself as I told the class to come inside since recess was over. I'll finally be able get out of this hell hole.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for making Fem!Romania into...well...that. I did't mean to make her like that. Please don't hate her. Also I am sorry for not updating this as fast as I wanted to. Besidescig you think you know who Daniel is going to end up with PM me. First one who guesses right will get to...Um...choose a Hetalia character to make a surprise cameo in the coming chapter(s).


End file.
